Killing With My Own Bare Hands
by Da Wong
Summary: I, Frank was dead. So why isn't my family at my grave grieving for me? Where was my perfect mother, my genius father, my childish brother and my strict aunt? Shall we say - they are dead? I wasn't the perfect boy everyone thought I was. I am a murder.
1. Chapter 1

Just wanted some angst on Frank's side. Most Hardy boys angst fics are based on Joe. And I was like, Frank gets angst too ya know! and lol... Please Review!

* * *

I, Frank Hardy, was dead.

No, literally, dead as in my body was underground and I wasn't breathing. The only thing that marked the spot was a mere stone. No flowers. No crying family. It was lonely.

But I deserved it.

Callie, Biff, Chet, Tony and Vanessa were standing by me. But they were here for me. But here's another question. Where's my grieving family? The perfect little family of Bayport? With the perfect brave father, the caring, kind mother, the strict, but thoughtful aunt... and the smart, genius sons?

So where's my family? They are right beside me. Underground. They are dead. Conveniently, it was I, myself who murdered them. This is why I am bound to this Earth. Forever recounting my sins, aimlessly wandering, just existing.

You know, I was never big on after life, but I was still frozen on this Earth. I'll never find out. Before, all I did was concentrate on the present, if not, past. I never would've thought about what would happen to me, other than thinking about how kidnappers will kill me. I don't have a future now.

Father was the one I looked up to the most. He taught Joe and I everything we know. He died with a look of shame imprinted on this face. To be honest, I thought he would be the one last to die out of the great Hardys. To me, he was superior in every way possible. Superior until his death.

Aunt Trudy. She loved me. I betrayed her. She died with tears rolling down her face. I thought she was too sturdy to bow down to death...

Mom, she was really the most innocent. She cared for me like none other, but I did something as horrible as that. I let her die without noticing that it was I would was guilty. I really couldn't bear to see a look of horror on her face.

Joe... he was the person I loved the most. The person I trusted the most. He never blamed me. That is what I regret the most. He was my lifelong partner. In some ways- I mean, in most ways, he is closer to me than even Callie. My whole life was about protecting my precious baby bro. It's funny, who would've thought that I would murder him myself. Maybe that's why my life ended. Joe... died with a smile.

Honestly, who would have thought? I was Fenton Hardy Jr. I was smart like him. I even looked like him. I was the perfect son, student and boyfriend. I had top grades and was quarterback on the school football team. I had friends and people respected me.

All in all... I was... a fake.

I hated being perfect. It wasn't that I was a rebel under disguise, but I was sick of hiding under a facade. Honestly, when ever I find Joe's kidnappers I actually want to kill them with my bare hands. But instead, I am the on calming Joe down so that he doesn't beat them up.

Maybe I was at my limit. I... did something no one would ever forgive.

Only Joe noticed.

I made my brother suffer. I can still feel his blood coating my hands. His rotting flesh filling my senses. His blood curling screams blind me.

I am sorry.

I only wanted to help, only to express my feelings.

... Care to listen to my final story? Shall I tell you?

* * *

Yup... Angsty enough? Review okay? This whole story will probably be written in Frank's POV and it starts out happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"JOE, FRANK!" My best friend, Chet, practically screamed, "My uncle wants you guys to help him with a case." I was positive my cell was going to burst. I switched to speakerphone.

He continued, "I promise it's a good one!"

Joe, the EVER handsome blond girl master, or so he calls himself, piped up, "Yeah, so you really think we want to help YOU find missing chickens again? Last time we almost died." Joe was referring to the time when he go stranded in a tree while trying to spot the run away chickens from a high spot.

Although Joe did make a point, he was actually supposed to be in the shower right about now. Damn little brothers. If we weren't well rested and ready for court tomorrow we'd bomb the case.

Yeah... for some reason the two of us, Joe and I, ended up becoming lawyers for a case. Our mission? Win the case and put the king of all drug smugglers, who we just caught, in jail. The original lawyer got into an 'accident' and was 'unable' to make it. It was the final trial.

"Ahem, Joe, my DEAR brother, will you get your butt in the shower? Chet, I'm sorry, but not right now, we'll call later okay?" I started motioning for Joe to go shower, "Okay Chet?"

Joe had just so obediently joined me on the bed, conveniently crumpling some very important documents along the way, "Bye okay?"

Our friend seemed a little disappointed, but he hung up quickly none the less, leave me one-to-one with my brother. I glared at Joe.

"Okay, okay! Don't frown so much, you'll look old," he stuck out his tongue and crawled off the bed, "I'll go shower now, Granny. FINE." My lazy ass brother purposely messed up the papers even more.

He started gathering clothes and he looked back at me as I started frantically filing the papers and sorting them into groups, "Chill... dude... Prestons got a ton against him. The Jury and Judge already think he's guilty and they won't be hesitant to put him in for life," Even though his back was turned towards me now, I could see him smirk, "But it's not like I'm in trouble if he is proven innocent, he didn't even see me. The one that confronted him was you!"

Before I could set aside documents and pounce on him, the brat ran to the bathroom.

My brother was like that, always taking the easy way out. Never using pure hard work to earn something. I was the one that was tracking down Preston and apprehending him in the end. My brother? Well, let's just say he was waiting for me to figure everything out before he came in.

Yes, I did think my brother, like me were pretty good detectives, but I hated how immature my brother could be. I'm not say he'd never solved a case with true work, but it's me that does the sniffing around usually. And now I'm the one filing documents for the trial.

What my brother didn't know was that we had a huge hole in our theory against the drug lord. Our evidence wasn't solid enough. Isn't solid enough. Fine, Joe was right we had facts, not just theories. But what we lacked was proof and albies.

I couldn't help but yawn, I was so tried. Tomorrow was a big day. I guess I should just sleep.

I set the stack of papers on the hotel desk, went up to the bathroom door and knocked, "Hey Joe! I'm going to cave in, can you put the documents in the hotel safe? You're the one that set the combo. I have no idea what it is."

I listen for a reply, but the shower head was pounding strong, "Hello? Joe? Hear me?"

Finally, my brother replied, "Sure, I'll do it."

I launched myself onto the soft hotel bed. I was very tried. I think I'll listen to my brother for once and chill...

I think, I took a chance too many.


End file.
